The 39 Clues continued
by music4evah
Summary: The competitors for the 39 clues are called to the Kabra's Mansion-But it's a little suspicious. Madrigals, an old friend/enemy arrives, and pretty soon, no one knows who to trust. Can the Cahill's foil the Madrigals plans, or will they all end up dead?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the 39 clues or any of the characters. (Duh. . .)**

Chapter 1- A Peek Into The Past

Ian was looking back over his journal.

He had kept a journal for a long time, ever since he was 8, in fact. It did him good to look back at all of his memories. Comfortable in his (and Natalie's) private jet, he opened up to the first page.

In his first entree, he had introduced himself to his journal. (As if the world didn't know already!)

In his second entree, he had wrote about winning his first polo match. He had been a natural at the sport.

But it was his third entree that made Ian grin in remembrance of his childhood. Ian read it one more time to relive his old memories.

_July 17, 2003_

_Today I have had the most wonderful time playing with my best friend, Abby. She and I always have the best adventures! Today we were playing Treasure Hunt. I've told Abby countless times that I have been training to go on a real Treasure Hunt, someday. I wasn't sure if she believed me, but I think she did. After all, we __are__ best friends._

_I also told her that it would be very dangerous. (Because that is what father always tells me.) I told her that at the end, there would be a very big prize, and that I would become the most powerful person in the world. Then Abby said that I am way to vain and that I am only 8. Then I told her that she was only 7. And then she said she was 71/2. (Big deal.) I told her that I would beat everybody. Then she said that she would go with me, and help me. Abby is such a great friend._

_I told her that she could, and that I would help her train. Abby and I will remain best friends forever. Nothing will stop us!!!_

_Now I must go, because father promised that I could have ice cream today!_

_Ian_

Ian smiled. He had been so immature then. And what was with the ice cream? . . . But ah well. He had been 8. And he hadn't seen Abby in so long. . .where was she living now? She had moved so often.

Ian tried to shrug his memories away. But Abby had been his best and his first friend. Their friendship had had it's ups and downs, but it had always been special to Ian. Abby was the kind of friend who stuck with you no matter what, so long as you were on her good side. You did _not_ want to get on Abby's bad side. It was not fun.

Ian had once asked Abby is she was a Cahill. He had explained to her about each of the four branches, and that each one had special talents. Abby had thought for awhile, and then she had said, "So if I was Janus, you would automatically assume that I was really talented? Or if I was an Ekat you would think that I was really smart?"

Ian had shrugged and said matter of factly; Yeah.

Abby had shaken her head. "I don't know if I am, but if I was, I wouldn't want people to think that I was super smart or really strong or musically talented or sneaky just because of my relatives. I would want them to know me for who I am."

Ian had been a little shaken by this. It was something he had never considered before, and after that day he hadn't thought back on it to much. But that just showed what kind of person Abby was, unique and special. Different. But in a good way.

Ian turned back to his journal. Not all of his entrees had mentions of Abby, but most of them did.

Then, Ian came to another entree that shocked him so deeply, that he set his journal aside. Then he picked it up again, just to make sure that he hadn't imagined what he had just read. . .

I_September 14, 2004_

_I hate Abby._

_. . .Alright, so maybe I don't. But she has made me so mad! _

_We aren't best friends anymore. And we will most definitely __never__ go on a treasure hunt together, even though I promised that she could._

_It all started when she came to play. Her father and my father were doing some business, as always, and we didn't know what to play. Abby, (how could I have ever been friends with her?!) Suggested that we practice for the real treasure hunt that I had told her so much about._

_I agreed, and then I told her that she should choose a branch to be in, because only Cahills can be part of the race._

_She got really mad, because I had told her that she could come with me, and she wasn't a Cahill. She was really angry, and so I got angry at her, and so I said that I just wouldn't take her, and I would just take Natalie instead._

_Then Natalie jumped out from behind bushes and said; YES! And then she just ran off._

_I ignored her and told Abby that the only way she could be a Cahill, was if a miracle happened, and there are no such things as miracles. And then she started crying, and I called her a wimp. Because that is what she was. Except for the fact that we got in a fist fight and she almost beat me. Then our fathers pulled us apart, telling us to calm down. _

_Abby and I continued to shout at each other, and I can't remember what we said, but I remember her saying "I hate you Ian Kabra! I never want to see your face again!" _

_So, Abby and I are no longer friends. And I don't want to see her again, either. Now, I must go, because I need new ice for my bloody nose._

_Ian_

Ian didn't know what to think. How had he forgotten about that fight? No wonder he hadn't seen Abby in so long. . .

And now he was certain that he would never see her again.

But he was wrong.

**Ok, peoples! What do you think? Did you like it? Or hate it? Sorry that Ian's entrees weren't that good, but I didn't have very many good ideas. So please review, and I'll work on the next chapter! I've go BIG plans for Ian, Abby, and all the rest! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so thank you for all of your comments! They made me smile! :] And just so you are not confused, Abby is a completely new character that I made up. She used to be Ian's best friend, but they got into a huge fight, and now they hate each other. (Kind of.)**

**So, I hope you like this new chapter! :]**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES!!! (Sad day.)**

---

Chapter 2- More Flights

Amy was tired. She wanted to go to sleep, but she always had trouble with that on airplanes.

After Dan and Amy had found the clue in Cairo, that weren't sure were to go next.

The fourth clue had been on an underwater island in the Nile. Amy, Dan and their Uncle Alistar had almost died trying to get it. But, all they discovered was that the clue had been stolen by the Madrigals, and they would never find it. That is, until Amy figured out the clue from Grace.

Although Grace was dead, Grace had led them thru their entire chase for the fourth clue, and so Amy had turned to Grace again for the lead to the next clue. And she had found it.

On the airplane to their next destination, Dan asked Amy a question. He was working on a cross word puzzle to pass the time.

"Hey Amy!" he joked. "What's a three-letter-word for 'dweeb'?"

"Ian," Amy answered without hesitation.

Dan cocked his head. "Hm, I was thinking 'Amy', but that works too! The question is, which one's a bigger dweeb?"

Amy glared at him, and Dan hastily said, "Aw, c'mon, Amy! I was just kidding! That's ot even a question."

"Well, now that I think of it," Amy muttered, "'Dan' fits the question _much_ better."

Dan huffed and started working on his cross word puzzle in silence.

* * *

Five minutes later, Nellie shut her cell phone.

"Bad news, guys," she said. "Mr. McIntyre has called _all_ of the competitors for a meeting. At the _Cobras_ place." Nellie shuddered as she said 'Cobra'. That was their nick name for the Kabras, because that's what Ian and Natalie Kabra were. Cobras.

Amy and Dan groaned. Going all the way to London meant more flights.

More enemies.

And more Ian.

* * *

The Kabra's residence was huge.

_This could be the size of Boston!_ Amy thought. She knew Dan was thinking the same thing, even though he tried to look unimpressed.

When Nellie, Amy and Dan finally found the front door, it was opened before they could knock on it.

"Children!" Mr. McIntyre cried. "Come inside quickly. You have had a safe passage here, haven't you? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Mr. McIntyre ushered the group down countless hallways, concern and worry written all over his face.

"Well," Dan said, "Other than the guy who sold tickets have a _huge_ mole,"

"Dan!"

"Nope, other than that, nothing."

Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes. Typical Dan.

Suddenly Mr. McIntyre opened a door and led them in. It was obviously a conference room, because there was a very large table in the middle of it, with lot's of chairs around it. And lot's of people in those chairs. There was even a screen to display images on, and a whiteboard, too.

And then Amy, Dan and Nellie saw all of the competitors in the race for the 39 clues, seated and silent. (Except for the Starlings, who were still in the hospital, recovering from some. . .injuries.)

The only ones who weren't seated were Amy, Dan, Nellie, and Ian and Natalie, who had come over to talk with Mr. McIntyre. But before Ian and Natalie had reached them, Amy stepped forward and slapped Ian as hard as she could.

Everyone in the room stared at Amy, but instead of having a nervous breakdown, she just said, "That felt _so _good," and went to an open seat.

After a few seconds, Dan and Nellie followed her to the table, and Dan whispered to her, "Wow, did you actually _do_ that?"

Then everybody seemed to go back to normal. Natalie was stifling a laugh, and Ian's face was red. Wether it was anger or embarrassment, Amy couldn't tell, but she didn't really care.

Ian started whispering fiercely to Mr. McIntyre. Mr. McIntyre still seemed nervous, but he tried to talk to Ian calmly. Finally Ian and Natalie both returned to their seats.

Mr. McIntyre cleared his throat. "May I have everyone's attention? Please? Thank you. Now, I have called all of you here for a meeting."

"No duh," Dan whispered to Amy.

"Sh!" Amy replied.

Mr. McIntyre continued. "Before you came here, you were making your way to each of the 39 clues. But, unfortunately, we must postpone the race."

Groans and protests rose all over the room. Mr. McIntyre tried to calm them down, raising his arms over his head. _"Please! Everyone! Listen to me!"_ Finally, everyone did.

Mr. McIntyre cleared his throat again. "Unfortunately, there have been to many Madrigal sightings, and we have had a few. . . incidents, and we need you all to stay here for at least three weeks."

Once again, protests rose all over the room. Even Ian and Natalie had something to say.

When they were all calmed down again, Mr. McIntyre explained that he had met with the Kabras, and prearranged everything. At this, Natalie had stood up and protested that they hadn't been contacted before hand, and Mr. McIntyre explained that he had contacted her parents, not her. Natalie sat down again, but reluctantly.

"Now, just one more thing, and then Ian will have you shown to your rooms," Mr. McIntyre cleared his throat again. "Abby! Come here, please!"

From another door, out walked a 13 year old girl. Amy studied the girl up and down. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and deep brown eyes that seemed very friendly and inviting. She had a small smile on her lips, as if she was uncomfortable with being there, but she tried to look like she was having a good time.

Abby walked up to Mr. McIntyre, and turned to face everybody, but before Mr. McIntyre could even take a breath, Ian cried in surprise, _"Abby?!"_

Now everyone was staring at Ian.

"You know her?" Dan asked suspiciously.

Ian didn't pay Dan any attention. He just stared at Abby in disbelief.

Abby bit her lip, but she still looked Ian in the eye. "Hey. What's up?"

Ian blinked. "'What's up?' after all this time, you say, _'What's up?'_"

Mr. McIntyre stepped in. "Sorry, Abby, Ian, but you can finish this conversation in a minute. I want you all to meet Abby, my niece. My sister asked me to watch her for the next month or so, and so she will be staying here as well. I just wanted you to know so that you have no reason to hurt her or order her around." Mr. McIntyre looked pointedly at Natalie, who kept an innocent look on her face that would have fooled anyone except for those who were in the room. "Now, Ian," he continued, "If you could have everyone shown to their rooms."

Ian nodded and clapped his hands. Maids came out of a door, and Ian started giving orders. After Ian had everyone on their way, and Natalie had gone off to her room, and Mr. McIntyre to his guest room, Ian looked around for Abby.

But she had left while he had been giving instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so to answer ?????'s question, this **_**is**_** an AmyxIan story, although there will be a little bit of AbbyxIan too. (But not much.)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the 39 Clues or any of the characters. (SOB!)**

Chapter 3- Stories and Suspicions

Dan's, Amy's and Nellie's room was huge. It was like a king-sized suite! Amy wondered how big Ian's and Natalie's rooms were.

Dan was going around shouting, "Cool! Look at this!" and "WE HAVE A FLAT SCREEN T.V.!" and other things like that. Nellie had put in her head phones, jumped onto a couch, and pulled out a magazine. Amy had decided to go find the library. Well, try to at least. Assuming there _was_ a library in this huge place. But there had to be one. Right?

"Dan, I'm going to find the library!" She called.

Dan groaned. "They have a library? And just when I thought that I might actually have a little fun here. . ."

Amy sighed. "You don't have to come with me! I'm just telling you where I'm going!"

Dan gave a big 'whew!' "Thank goodness! I would never make it out alive!"

Amy ignored him and left.

As Amy was going down a hallway five minutes later, lost and a little worried, she prayed that she would bump into a servant who could tell her where to go, and not somebody else like one of the Holts, or worse, Ian.

But then again, he could tell her where the library was too. . .

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she nearly collided with somebody else. Amy quickly stuttered out, "S-s-s. . . Sorry!" And then looked down on her feet.

The other person laughed. "Oh, you don't have to be sorry! I should be the one who's sorry! I was so lost in my thoughts, and trying to find the library. . ."

Amy looked up. She had ran into Abby! Amy gave a small smile. "Me too,"

Abby gave a little giggle. "Maybe we can find it together. . . I could have sworn it was somewhere over here, but it's been so long since I was last here. . ." Abby started leading Amy back the way she had come, occasionally looking in a door or two.

Amy was a little confused. "Since you were last here? You've been here before?"

Abby nodded. "I used to come here almost every day to. . . well, it all stopped about 5 years ago."

Amy noticed Abby's hesitation. "What did you do here?" She asked, not ready to let the subject drop. "And why did you stop coming?"

Abby opened another door, and then with a cry of triumph, said, "Here it is!" And then she lead Amy inside. Amy gasped. This library was huge! She couldn't even see the end of the room. . .

Abby went right over to a shelf and started looking for books. Amy walked up to stand beside her, getting over the sudden shock of so many books. . ._so many!_ "You never answered my questions," She told Abby.

Abby sighed and turned to face Amy. "You really want to know?"

Amy nodded.

Abby sighed again. "Ok. I'll tell you."

Abby went over to one of the soft leather arm chairs and sat down, motioning to another one right beside her. "Sit down. This might take a while."

Amy did as she was told and got comfortable in the chair.

Abby began. "Ian and I used to be best friends. My daddy used to come over and do business with Mr. Kabra, and one day he brought me along, and told me that there were two kids close to my age who might want to play with me. Natalie glared daggers at me the first time we met, and we disliked each other instantly. So, I played with Ian. I came over once or twice a week. Then, one day, when I was 9 1/2 and he was 10, we got into a huge fight. And I told him that I hated him and never wanted to see him again. I was so mad, and I had beat him up pretty good. . ." Abby grinned a little, but then her face was sober again. "Ian and I had never fought before. I had never had a friend like Ian. He was more than a best friend to me. We had promised that we would be best friends forever, but. . ." Abby sighed.

Amy furrowed her brow. "What did you fight about?"

Abby laughed a little bit. "Ian used to always tell me how one day he would find all of the 39 clues. And he had promised that he would take me with him, even though he thought that I wasn't a Cahill, and I didn't think I was one at the time either. So, we were going to play the game when we found all of the 39 clues and such. So he told me that I had to pick a branch to be part of, because only Cahills can look for the 39 clues. I got mad and told him that he had promised me that I could go, and he said that the only way I could be a Cahill was if a miracle happened, and miracles don't happen. I started crying, and then we got into a small fist fight. Our fathers came out and pulled us apart, and that's when I told him that I hated him."

Abby paused to take a shuddering breath, trying to control the tears that were creeping out of her eyes. "I've never been back here since. My dad took me straight home and I went right to my room, locked the door, and cried into my pillow. I cried for about three days, and I didn't eat very much. But eventually I decided not to think to much about Ian and to just play with my other friends."

Abby gave a small smile. "The end."

Amy's mouth was in an _O_. Ian and Abby had been best friends?. . . Abby had beat up Ian? "Wait," Amy said. "You said that you didn't think that you were a Cahill at the time. Are you one?"

Abby nodded. "I asked my Dad about that soon after my fight with Ian, and he said that he was a Cahill, and so I was one, too."

Amy's head was spinning. This was a lot to take in. She decided to ask another question. "So what branch are you in?"

Abby sighed. "I honestly don't really care, but my dad said that I am either Janus or Ekaterina. See, my Grandma was Janus, and my Grandpa was and Ekat, so that's basically what I am. . . But my Aunt Jennifer has sworn millions of times that she couldn't categorized me in just one or even two branches to save her life!" Abby laughed a little bit, and Amy did too.

Then Abby stood up. "Well," she said. "I'm going to find a book. Maybe I'll get so lost in here that even Ian can't find me. . ."

And with that, Abby went off.

Amy decided that she would go back to her room. She would never be able to concentrate on books now.

* * *

When Amy had finally found her way back, she found Dan sitting on one of the couches, thinking.

"Hey, Amy," he said when he saw her. "I've been thinking,"

"Really? I didn't know dweebs were capable of that," Amy said sarcastically.

Dan glared at her. "As I said, I was _thinking_, and I think Mr. McIntyre needs a better reason for bringing us all here. I mean, sure the Madrigals are a big threat, but most of the teams don't need any babysitting. Why would he call us in for _this?_"

Amy nodded. "You're right, Dan, that is suspicious. But it still is a good reason. Remember what the Madrigals did in Cairo."

Dan sighed. "Yeah, but it's not like _Irina_ would want to just sit here and do nothing. She wouldn't care to much about the Madrigals popping up a little more than usual. And neither would the Holts. And Ian and Natalie would probably just deal with 'em. And us, well, I could fend us off with my ninja skills! And-"

Amy shook her head. "You do _not_ have ninja skills! But you're right. So let's just be careful, and maybe we can figure out what else Mr. McIntyre wants."

Dan shrugged and turned on the flat screen T.V.

Amy went over to the beds, which took a little while longer than she had thought it would. (The room was _that_ big.) She plopped down on a bed and began thinking about what had just happened in the library. . .

**So what do you think???**

**Please tell me!**

**And don't worry, it get's better, and way more intense! I'm so excited to right the rest of this!**

**Please give me any suggestions that you might have! (And be nice! :] )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't wait for reviews this time to write this. I was wicked excited to keep on writing and I already have most of the plot mapped out! Yay me! :]**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The 39 Clues. Happy?!**

Chapter 4- In the Library

Abby's Grandpa had always told her that libraries were important, and that lot's of important things happened libraries, wether it was something big and historical, or something small and personal. That was one of the reasons Abby loved libraries so much. They reminded her of her Grandpa. And books were some of her best friends. They never complained or told her to do anything. They just let her get lost in them so that she didn't have to think about what was bothering her.

But today, she couldn't get lost in her favorite books like she so often did. She kept looking over her shoulder, certain that Ian was going to walk up behind her every minute. She knew he wanted to talk about what had happened five years ago, and she wanted to talk about it. Just not with him.

She had already poured out her soul to Amy, but Abby felt like she needed to cry out her soul, to. But in a different room, to make sure that she wouldn't get any books wet.

Abby finally sighed and gave up, which was unlike her. She stood up, and decided to try to find her way out of the library and try to find a room with a piano- that way she could express herself through music, and then she might not have to cry.

But as Abby left the row that she was in, she walked right into Ian.

"Abby!" he said with a small grin. "I knew that I would find you in here."

Abby sighed and tried to go around him, but he wouldn't let her. "Abby," he said seriously. "We need to talk. About what happened five years ago."

"Maybe I don't want to!" Abby whispered fiercely.

Ian shook his head. "I know you, Abby. You want to talk about it."

Abby groaned a little in frustration. He was right. And she didn't like it. "Ok, so I do. I just don't want to talk about it with you!"

Abby tried to push past Ian again, but again he wouldn't let her. "Abby, I am truly sorry about what I said and did," he said quietly.

Abby paused, but then she hissed, "No, Ian, you're not. You don't _care_."

Ian sighed. "Can't I make you understand? I truly regret what I did! I didn't realize what a great friend you were, and-"

Abby laughed a little bit. "_You_ didn't realize? So when did you? Let me guess. . . within the last 24 hours."

Ian got a little red in the face, but her mumbled. "Not _that_ recent."

"Ok, so let me try the last 48 hours."

Ian calculated, and then said kind of sheepishly, "Yeah, about that."

Abby shook her head. "I knew it. And, I know this is full of irony, but it would take a _miracle_ for me to forgive you. And don't you remember? Miracles. Don't. Happen."

Abby felt tears streaming down her face. "Did you cry at all after I left? Did you lock your bedroom door, and cry into your pillow for _three days?_ Did you feel _anything?_" Abby shook her head. "I can't believe I thought that you were my best friend. You were always the only one that I ever told my secrets too. The only one that I really looked forward to seeing and playing with! All of my other friends, they just wanted to play with dolls, or talk about silly things that I really don't care about! I've never had a better friend then the one I thought that you were. Remember when I told you about dancing outside whenever it rained? Most of the other girls I told that to laughed at me. None of them ever did it with me or _wanted_ to do it with me when I told them. But you did it with me. You never laughed at me for things that my other friends laughed at."

Abby was shaking now, she could barely get words out. "And then you break a promise. The only one that I really wanted you to keep. I wouldn't have cared if you had told all of my secrets that I told you, if you had just kept that promise. . ."

Abby sank to the floor, sobs and tears not coming out fast enough.

Ian wasn't sure what to do or say. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. And everything in his life had always been so carefully planned out, nothing hardly ever surprising him. Except for this. (And that little incident with Amy at Pukhansen.) He decided to kneel down beside Abby and try to comfort her. She didn't push his hand away when he laid it gently on her back. He rapped her in his arms, and then whispered, "But I did cry. For a whole day. After that I tried to forget you, and for the first month, it was hard. But I distracted myself, because the pain was to great to handle."

Abby looked up at Ian confusedly. She tried to decipher the look in his eyes, and then said with a little laugh, "You're lying."

Ian put on such a fake surprised look on his face that Abby cracked up. It was hard for her to stay mad at Ian, even though he was the biggest jerk she had ever known. She hugged Ian back, and then said, "I can't forgive you yet, but that doesn't mean that I can still be nice." Abby was silent for a little while, and then said, "I should really punch you or something. But you're just such a darn good actor that I can't bring myself to do it." And with that, Abby stood up and walked away.

Ian wasn't sure what to think. Abby wasn't ready to believe him. Not all the way, at least. Ian sighed, knowing this was the best he would get from Abby. It could have been a lot worse. At least she hadn't punched him.

Ian stayed sitting on the floor for a long time, thinking. He wasn't sure if. . . No, he didn't feel that way. He didn't love Abby. Or did he? She had been his best friend. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to be more than that. Maybe he would ask Natalie for advice. . . No. Why had he just thought that? If he had learned one thing in his life, it was to not go to Natalie for advice. (Well, unless you wanted advice on _killing_ people. . .)

But then a new thought occurred to Ian. He still had to apologize to Amy.

How was he going to do that?

**Yes, another chapter done!**

**What do you think?**

**And don't worry, the Ian and Abby thing won't last long. Abby doesn't even like Ian. (Or does she? Haha, just kidding!)**

**Review!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own The 39 Clues. (Sad day. But oh well!)**

Chapter 5- Miracles _Do_ Happen

Amy was outside, talking with Abby. The two had become fast friends. Abby seemed to always know what Amy meant, even when Amy felt like she didn't explain something well. Abby was always so kind, so sincere, so friendly. It was hard to imagine that she had been best friends with the biggest jerk in the world.

Abby was always amazed at how Amy was so shy, but so smart and thoughtful at the same time! And Amy was so sweet, too.

Amy had told Abby everything that had happened since Grace had died, and Abby had told Amy lot's of stories about traveling the world and helping her dad with his work.

Abby reminded Amy of Grace. Amy had asked Abby if she had ever met Grace, and Abby had tilted her head and thought for a moment . "Yeah, I have," she had said slowly. "I remember going to her mansion once with my daddy while he was doing business. They had talked for a long time while I was in her library. I don't know what they talked about, but we stayed for a few days, and Grace was very nice to us. She taught me a few things, too."

Amy was surprised. "What things?"

Abby laughed. "Oh, nothing special, she just gave me a few tips on cooking and the piano. You were lucky to have such a great aunt. I even got to practice my Spanish and German with her!"

Amy laughed too. Abby always made her laugh, even when she didn't feel like it. While Abby was telling Amy one of her stories, Ian came up to them. Abby stopped mid-sentence. Amy looked over her shoulder, then swung her head back and tried to push away the warm feelings rising inside her. She didn't like Ian. She couldn't, not after what he did.

"Ian!" Abby said, trying to sound happy. She knew Amy wasn't fond of Ian, and she wasn't either, but she hated holding a grudge, and she hated being mean. So, she chose the alternative- being nice and happy. "Ian, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you since. . .yesterday. In the library," Abby's voice wavered a little bit as she remembered what she had said to Ian yesterday. Amy raised an eyebrow at Abby, but she didn't ask. Abby continued to greet Ian. "Are you okay? You look kind of. . . bummed."

Ian shrugged and said, "I'm. . . fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to Amy, if that's alright."

Abby bit her lip. She knew what Ian wanted to do, but she didn't know how he would do it. She looked at Amy, and she almost laughed, but pulled her face straight just in time. Amy looked so scared! It was hysterical. Amy apparently didn't want to be alone with Ian. Abby then turned to look at Ian. His amber eyes were pleading with her. He knew what she was thinking.

Abby sighed. "Go ahead. Just don't make her cry," she muttered, and then walked away.

Abby turned a corner, and than circled back. She wasn't going to eaves drop. (Well, unless the circumstances made it critical.) She was just going to watch. And she really didn't need to listen. She just needed to make sure that her friend was okay.

* * *

Amy tried to not shake as Ian sat down next to her. She didn't want to be with Ian. He was a jerk, through and through. She wasn't going to forget _that_ again. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Ian was silent for a few seconds, and then he said softly, "I'm sorry."

Amy blinked. Then she looked at Ian to see if he was serious.

He was dead serious.

"Um. . . F-for what, exactly? You've k-k-kind of done a l-l-lot to be s-s-s. . .sorry for. . ." Amy said feebly.

Ian flinched. "I know. I suppose I should say that I'm sorry for everything I've done,"

"Suppose?"

Ian paused. "Know. I know that I should say sorry for everything I've done. But I wanted to say that I'm sorry for something specific."

Ian stopped again, collecting his thoughts. Then he spoke. "I am incredibly sorry for what I did in Punkhansen. I shouldn't have used you, but" Ian turned to face Amy, his amber eyes pleading with her green ones, "but I want you to know why I did it."

Amy sighed. She should have seen this coming. But she hadn't. And now she had to pay for it. "A-a-alright. I'm listening."

Ian nodded, and began. "Amy, when we made that alliance, Natalie and I had planned to leave you right after we got the fourth clue from the beginning. Natalie had even suggested we get. . . _friendly_, as she put it. I hadn't had much intention of doing that, but. . . you turned out to be much different than I thought you were. I thought you were just a. . . stuttering idiot. Until I actually interacted with you without the intentions of killing you. And when it came to the time for Natalie and me to leave you, I could barely bring myself to do it. But I knew I had to, or Natalie would hurt you, or worse, kill you. I had to do it to protect you. And I knew that you would figure out how to get out of there. I mean, it's obvious, bats lived there, so there had to be some sort of hole for the bats to get air and food. And I knew that with you, Dan, and Alistair, you would definitely figure it out."

Ian paused again, and then continued. "And I know that you have no reason to forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know." Ian started to stand up, but Amy pulled him back down gently.

"Maybe I can. Because miracles _do_ happen, you know," Amy said softly. In her head, Amy realized the irony in those words. She knew that once Ian had told Abby that miracles didn't happen.

At the same time, Ian almost flinched at the irony. He had told Abby almost five years ago that miracles didn't happen. Did Amy know about that? Oh well. He'd find out later.

Amy smiled softly, and said, "I accept your apology, and. . . I forgive you."

Ian smiled big and bright. He knew he was getting much better than he deserved.

But Amy wasn't finished. "But I don't make _any _promises on Dan. He want's to kill you."

Ian chuckled a little. "I know."

Amy laughed a little bit too. "And. . . don't _ever_ do that to me again," she said, looking at Ian sternly.

Ian nodded, still smiling. "Not a chance."

Amy's face returned to a smile, and she almost reached out for Ian's hand- but then she stopped herself. One step at a time.

Ian stood up. "Well, I should be going, then."

Amy nodded, a little sadly.

Ian paused for a few seconds, wanting to say more, but not sure what he would, or could say. then he turned and left Amy to her thoughts.

Amy sat, all alone, until Abby came walking up. She sat down beside Amy, opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.

Amy and Abby sat in silence until Nellie called them in for lunch.

**So, what did you think? I'm not sure that I wrote Ian that well, but I like it.**

**Please review!!! And if you have any ideas for me, I'd love 'em, even though I've got most of the story plotted out. **

**:] Thanks for all of the positive reviews! [:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I took a little while, but I wasn't really sure what do write next. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 6 -

Dan didn't know what was wrong with Amy. During lunch, she hadn't talked to him, like she normally did. And she hadn't given Ian a secret death glare, like she always did. And she hadn't even said anything to Abby. And even though Amy had thought nobody saw, Dan could see her give Ian an almost-

What? What kind of look was it? It seemed kind of sad, but. . . more. . . _wistful_. Hopeful. But. . . not, at the same time.

Once lunch was over, Dan grabbed Abby's arm. She had been just about to talk to Amy, but Dan lead her to a corner and crossed his arms.

"What's up with Amy?" he asked.

Abby raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean? She' not sick or anything."

Dan sighed. "No, I mean, she's not acting normal! She didn't say _anything_ at lunch, and she didn't give Ian her secret death glare, and she gave him a different look instead! What happened?"

Abby hesitated, and then told Dan, "Amy and Ian kind of. . . had a little chat. And. . . I don't know what they said, but-"

Dan started to walk away. "I'm going to kill Ian!"

"Dan, wait!" Abby cried.

Dan turned and looked at Abby defiantly. "What?"

"Dan," Abby said desperately, "I don't know what they said, but I was going to ask Amy. And, besides, it didn't look like he said anything. . . mean, or anything to hurt her in anyway. Believe me, Dan, I know Ian. He was apologizing to Amy. I'm just not sure how he did it. . ."

Dan sighed. He knew Abby was right. But he still wanted to kill Ian. What right did he have to mess with his sister? None. But Dan muttered, "Ok. You go ask Amy. And _then_ maybe I can go kill Ian. . ."

Abby let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dan."

Dan nodded and walked away, holding back tears.

_Wait a second,_ Dan thought. _Tears? What's up with that? Am I turning into Amy?_ Dan shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He was just being protective of his sister, because of all that had happened. They had been through so much, and Dan wasn't ready for Amy to be hurt, wether it was physically or emotionally.

* * *

Abby found Amy in the library. She was curled up in an armchair, looking out one of the many windows. Abby walked over to her quietly, and then whispered, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Amy jumped. Then she let out a sigh of relief. "Abby, don't sneak up on me like that!

Abby laughed softly. "Sorry. I was just wondering. . . What did Ian say to you?"

Amy shifted in her chair, and then she told Abby everything. Except for the feeling to hold Ian's hand. Amy wasn't even sure that she had wanted to do that.

When Amy was done, Abby thought for a moment, and then she said, "You know what? That's kinda like the approach he took with me, too. Just. . . A little different."

Amy looked at Abby with confusion and questions written all over her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Abby sighed, and then she told Amy everything that had happened after Amy had left the library the other day. Amy's mouth was in an _O_ by the time she was done. Abby smiled as she remembered that that was the same way that she had reacted when she had told Amy about being best friends with Ian.

Amy closed her mouth, and then said, "W-w. . . Wow."

Abby nodded. "Ian seems. . . different. He's kind of. . . I don't know, under pressure? Like his parents, sister, and the Lucian branch are making him be a jerk, but he doesn't want to be one. At least, not anymore."

Amy tilted her head. "I've never thought of that."

Abby took one of Amy's hands. "Amy, Dan is worried about you. He noticed that you were acting different during dinner, and now he wants to kill Ian."

Amy grinned, but it kind of looked like a grimace. "Yeah. Typical Dan behavior. Kind of."

Abby laughed. "Well, I better tell Dan that you are perfectly fine, and if he beat up Ian with his 'ninja skills', that would probably make it worse." Abby winked, and then she was gone.

Amy sighed, and then she decided to find a book. It would calm her down. Books always did.

**Sorry that this chapter was a little short, but I didn't want to stretch this out any longer than I already had. And don't worry, there will be some Ian/Amy. (But probably some Ian/Abby first. But not that much. Probably only one chapter. How long that one chapter will be, I cannot say.) **

**Review! Tell me if you liked it. (And sorry that Dan might not use his ninja skills, purplee cullencahill. But he came kind of close, didn't he?)**

**REVIEW!!! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this took so long. My mom had to use the computer a lot, and I didn't get much time to write this! Hope you like it. :]**

Chapter 7 - Talking In The Library

Abby and Amy were talking in the library again.

Dan sighed. Girls. All the same. Except for the Holts. Now, _they_ were different. But that was besides the point. Dan was sure Ian was going to pop up here any second. He had followed him for awhile, and Ian had been headed to the library, and although Dan had heard the voices of Amy and Abby, and he was sure that Ian had too, Ian had just gone off to a different section. So Dan had settled to a spot somewhere in between.

While Dan was waiting, he thought about why he had almost cried over _Amy_. After all, wasn't she the biggest nerd he'd ever known? But then again, she was all that he had now. Of coarse, there was still Saladin and Nellie, but you can only do so much with a cat, and Nellie just wasn't Amy. He thought she was really cool and all, but Amy was someone who would always be there for him. And he was determined to always be there for her, too.

Suddenly Abby got up with a small smile on her face, and she started to walk out of the library. Dan let out a small "Psst!" to get Abby's attention. Abby stopped, closed her eyes for a second, and then looked directly at Dan's hiding place. She walked over to Dan and said very matter-of-factly, "What?"

Dan blinked. "Um. . . What did Amy say?"

"She just said that Ian told her that he was sorry, gave his reasons, and Amy forgave him."

Dan blinked. "Amy _forgave_ that creep? Why?"

Abby shrugged. "Personally, I think she likes him, but that's just me. I'm a sucker for a good romance. . ." Abby trailed off, a faraway expression on her face. Then she snapped back and nearly doubled over with laughter at the look of horror on Dan's face. "Oh, come on, Dan! They're perfect for each other, so long as Ian stops being a jerk! But if you want the details, just go ask Amy yourself. After all, she's your sister, isn't she?"

Dan sighed. "No wonder I hate libraries so much. Nothing good ever happens in them." Then he trudged off, determined to find Amy and set her straight.

Abby shook her head and rolled her eyes. Typical Dan behavior.

* * *

Amy came around the corner of a bookshelf and stopped dead. Seated at the end of the isle in a comfy armchair, was Ian.

Amy stood there for a few seconds until Ian raised his head. Ian grinned and said, "Don't let me bother you. You can get a book if you want." he almost smirked, but he stopped himself. Why was she so surprised to see him, anyways? After all, this was his house. (Well, technically, anyways.)

Amy took a deep breath and started searching the shelves. She immediately forgot that Ian was there. There were so many books, so many titles, so many stories, so much information that Amy could read! It would take anyone years to read everything in this library. For the first time, Amy was a little regretful that she would be here for only two and a half more weeks.

But oh well. She would at least get to read a _few_ books.

But before Amy had the chance to take a book off the shelf, Dan came around the corner. He was about to say something when he saw Ian at the end of the isle raise his head again. Amy turned from the shelf, but before she could even gawk at the fact of Dan being in a library of his own free will, he said, "Oh. Sorry to interrupt you two." He glared at Ian. Before Amy could even think of saying anything, Ian replied, "We weren't doing anything. I was simply reading and she was simply looking for a book to read. Isn't that what you do in libraries?"

Dan got a little red in the face, but he pushed his embarrassment away. "People do other things in libraries, too," he muttered. Then he said, "Come on. Amy. I need to talk to you."

Amy sighed and followed Dan. Once Dan reached a solitary place he spun around to face Amy. "Amy. . . Have you seen Saladin? I looked for him yesterday and I couldn't find him." he said in a rush.

"Um. . ." Amy said. She knew that wasn't his real question. He wouldn't lead her to a place were no one else could hear them for _that_. "I think he's with Nellie or something. Or maybe he was in the kitchen. . ."

Dan nodded distractedly. "Thanks," he mumbled. Amy waited for him to say something more, but he didn't say anything. When Amy was about to say "See ya," and go look for a book again, he blurted out, "What did Ian say to you?"

Amy's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you mean just now?"

"No. I mean before lunch. I saw the way that you were acting, all. . . different, and Abby told me that you talked with Ian. And. . . I just didn't want you to get hurt again. You're all that I have left, Amy." Dan looked at Amy with pleading eyes.

Ever since Amy and Dan had had those fights in Cairo, Amy had noticed that Dan had been a little more protective of her. He was always trying to be more. . . nice.

"What about Saladin?" Amy asked.

Dan sighed. "Aw, c'mon, Amy! He's a cat. You can only do so much with a cat."

Amy grinned. "I know, I know. It's just. . . Ian said that he was sorry."

Dan nodded. "I know. Abby told me."

Amy was surprised. "You've been talking with Abby? What else has she told you?"

Dan sighed. "Just that he said he was sorry, you forgave him-I don't know _why_ you did that-and she said to talk to you if I wanted any details." Dan shrugged. "So now I'm asking you."

Amy nodded, and then explained the whole thing to Dan. Amy noticed that she was doing a lot of this sort of thing. First with Abby, and now with Dan. Who would she be explaining things to next? Hopefully not Ian. She wouldn't be able to stutter out a single sentence around him.

When she was done, Dan sighed, and then said, "Do you like Ian?"

Amy froze. "What?"

"Do you like Ian?" Dan repeated.

Amy gaped. "I-I. . . I don't know. . . I. . . I m–m-might, but. . ."

Dan shrugged. "Oh. Ok. Well. . . I'm just gonna' go." He walked past Amy, but he didn't get any further than that.

"Dan, wait!" Amy cried, a little louder than she had intended to. She continued in a whisper. "Dan, I know you don't like Ian. But. . . what if he was nice? What if he stopped being a jerk?" Remembering Abby's words just a few minutes before, Amy asked, "What if his family is making him act this way? What if he's not _really_ like this?"

Dan paused. "What if he's just acting again? What if he's just setting you up again?"

Amy bit her lip. She didn't want to fight with Dan again, but she said, "He's not. He wouldn't. I'm sure of that."

Dan nodded, and then he walked away.

Amy wasn't sure if that meant he was ok with all of this, or if he was just trying to not think about it because he wasn't happy with it.

While Amy was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Ian had come up beside her. "I'd like to know the answer to Dan's question, too," he whispered. Amy jumped. Then she let out a breath of relief. "Ian, don't do that!"

Ian smiled softly. "Sorry."

Amy smiled too.

Ian leaned back against a book shelf, and then said, "So what is your answer? And I won't take 'I don't know'."

Amy suddenly remembered what Ian had said when he startled her. She blushed. "Um, w-w-w-well, um, m-maybe. . ." she trailed off.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Well, that's better than 'I don't know', but it's still not very precise."

Amy pursed her lips. "See, that's exactly why it's a maybe." Amy turned and started to walk away, but Ian caught her arm.

"I just want an answer," he said. Amy took a deep breath, and then turned to face Ian again. "Alright, then, I'll be p-precise. I want to like you, but I'm not sure that I can let myself to that. It would be too c-complicated," she said in a rush. "Happy?" she asked.

Ian furrowed his brow. "Not exactly."

Amy looked down a little disappointedly. "Oh."

Ian lifter up her chin so that she would look into his eyes. "I was hoping that you would just say 'yes'," he said softly.

Amy gazed into his eyes as if she were hypnotized. She couldn't think of anything but Ian. Ian. Maybe she did like him. . . "Well. . . maybe if you would stop being a j-j-jerk, I might say yes. . ."

Ian's smile widened. "Well, I'll try, so long as you help me."

Amy bit her lip. Then she told him breathlessly, "Well, then. . . yes."

**Yes! Finally, another chapter done! I like it. I decided to cross out on the Ian/Abby thing, because of all the reviews I was getting.**

**So, please review, and remember, there is a lot more action and romance to come. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry that this took so long to update! But my mom has been needing to use the computer A LOT. So here it is!**

**(And by the way, I use a song in this, and I want you to know, I do NOT own these lyrics, the amazing Katie Lawhorne does.)**

Chapter 8 - The Art of Sprinkler Jumping

"Hey, Ian!" Abby called.

Ian turned. He and the other competitors for the 39 Clues had just finished breakfast. He had wanted to spend some time with Amy, but her brother had started talking to her and leading her off to who knows where, and Ian got the message. Dan didn't like Ian , and he really didn't like the fact that Ian liked his sister.

Abby ran and caught up with Ian. She paused for a few seconds to catch her breath, and then she said, "Ian, you really need to walk slower."

Ian grinned and said, "Anything I can do for you?"

Abby smiled back and said, "I was just wondering when your sprinklers are on."

Ian's eyes were clouded by confusion. "Sprinklers?"

Abby nodded. "Don't you remember that one time when I came over, and it was sooo hot outside, and then I convinced you to come outside and jump in your sprinklers? We had so much fun. . . And then our parents got so mad at us!" Abby was laughing, and Ian grinned too.

"I think I remember that," he said. "Well, if you must know, then you should ask the Head Gardener. He'll know."

Abby nodded again. "Okay, I'll do that! Hey, if you want, once I found out what time, you can come with me. I was already going to ask Amy and Dan to come."

Abby looked at Ian pleadingly, and finally Ian gave in. "Alright, I'll come. Just tell me what time."

Abby beamed. "Awesome! You haven't done it in 5 long years, and you need to be reminded of the art of sprinkler jumping."

And with that, Abby headed outside.

* * *

Abby, Amy, Dan and Ian were all outside. They were all in swimsuits, and Abby was practically jumping with excitement.

_I haven't done this since last summer, _Abby thought. _I'd almost forgotten how much fun this was!_

Abby had set out a cd player on the porch, and she had her favorite cd mix in it. She would press play once she had talked to Dan, Amy and Ian.

"Alright, so first things first," she said. "You can pretty much do whatever you want. We could play a game, or we could just run through and get wet. Usually I like to get wet first, to cool off, and then I play games."

Amy cocked her head. "What kind of games?" she asked.

"I think the funnest game is when you run through, and you try not to get wet, and if you get hit by a sprinkler, you're frozen. Then somebody else has to come and tag you to save you, and then you can run again! It's so much fun, believe me."

Dan nodded. "Sounds like fun," he said. "Ready, set–"

"GO!" Abby shouted. She quickly pressed play, and then took off towards the sprinklers. Dan quickly followed, laughing all the way. Ian shrugged, and asked Amy, "You coming?"

Amy nodded. "Definitely."

Soon everybody was laughing and screaming, sometimes Abby was singing along to her cd that was playing, and they were all getting soaked. Finally, ten minutes later, they all flopped down on the porch and reached for their towels, breathing hard.

Abby grinned. "So? What did you think?"

Ian smiled. "I can't believe that I forgot that," he said.

Amy beamed. "I've never had so much fun in my life!"

Dan grunted. "It's not like Aunt Beatrice ever let us," he mumbled. "But that was a lot of fun."

Abby was about to say something else, when Nellie peaked her head out the door. "Hey, Abby? Um, McIntyre wants to talk to you. Right away, he said."

Abby was a little confused, but she nodded. "I'll be right there," she said. Then ,a little regretfully, "See ya guys. I'll probably be back soon. You can jump some more if you want."

Dan nodded, Ian shrugged, and Amy said, "Not until you come back!"

Abby grinned, and then headed towards the room that her Uncle had been using as his study for the past few days.

* * *

Abby thought hard while she walked to her Uncle's study. She loved her Uncle, but at the same time, he wasn't her favorite relative. He was always so. . . _intimidating._ Sometimes he was really quite stern. But, he had always been willing to talk with Abby, answer any question that she had. He wasn't that bad.

But, so far, while they had been here at the Kabra's residence, he hadn't seemed to have any time for her anymore. He'd always say, "I'm talking with some friends, Abby. Go play. I'll talk to you later." And now, finally, he had asked to see her. Did he want to talk about something specific? Or did he just want to see how she was doing? The latter was a little unlike him.

Abby reached the door that led to her Uncle's room. She hesitated for a second, not sure why she was a little uneasy, and then she knocked.

"Come in," Mr. McIntyre called. Abby opened the door and did what she was told. Mr. McIntyre was sitting at his desk, facing his laptop. He was staring at it intently, but when Abby entered, he put a smile on his face. "Ah, Abby! I'm glad that you came. . . Are you. . . wet?"

Abby blushed. "Yes, I was jumping in the sprinklers with Amy, Dan, and Ian."

Mr. McIntyre tilted his head slightly. "Ah. . . I see. Well, anyways, I wanted to talk to you about some business."

Abby nodded. "Shoot."

"What?" her Uncle ask.

Abby sighed. "Tell me."

Mr. McIntyre nodded. "Ah, yes, of course. Well, I am sure that you are aware of the competition for the 39 clues."

Abby nodded warily. "Ye-es," she said. Her Uncle wanted to talk about this?

"And so you also know about the Madrigals."

Abby's eyes widened, and then they narrowed. "Yes, I do."

Mr. McIntyre nodded again, a small smile on his lips. "Abby, everything that you know about the Madrigals is about to change."

"What do you mean? What do you know about the Madrigals?" Abby asked.

"Let me explain.

"The Madrigals are a very secretive society. No one knows anything about their small group unless they happen to be part of that small group."

Abby took in a sharp breath. Her uncle was practically saying that he was a Madrigal!

Mr. McIntyre smiled softly. "You are a smart girl. I'm sure you know where this is going."

Abby's mind raced. Her uncle was a Madrigal. Madrigals don't like people looking for the 39 clues. Madrigals are dangerous enemies. The Madrigals had been trying to keep others from finding the 39 clues for centuries. That meant--

"Yes. I do," Abby said as she put on a smile. "Care to tell me a little bit about the Madrigals? As in, why do they try to keep others from finding the 39 clues? Do they know all of the clues?"

Mr. McIntyre chuckled. "No, the Madrigals do not know all of the clues, and they don't want anyone to. You see, the Madrigals believe that if anyone should ever find all of the clues, they would become far to powerful, and that power in the wrong hands, could destroy this world as we know it."

Abby nodded, still smiling. "And so you eliminate as many competitors as you can."

Mr. McIntyre frowned. Abby caught herself. "I mean, they. _They_ eliminate as many competitors as _they_ can."

Mr. McIntyre nodded, frown gone. "Yes. And the Madrigals need your help."

* * *

Abby closed the door to her uncles office behind her, and then sank to the floor. She hugged her knees as tears ran down her cheeks. She was amazed that she had been able to hold her tears in while her Uncle had explained to her--

No. She would not think about that. Not until it was necessary to do so.

Right now, it was necessary for her to find a piano.

Ever since Abby had been 4 years old, she had taken piano lessons. And ever since she was 8, she had always turned to the piano to express herself. Usually she only expressed herself on the piano when she was sad or happy. And now she desperately needed to calm down and pull her self together.

Abby got up and started for the music room. When she had still come here to see Ian five years ago, she had played for Ian a few times, and now that she was back here, she had asked Ian if they still had a piano. She practiced everyday.

Tears were still streaming down Abby's face when she turned a corner and-

"Ow! Watch it! I'm gonna'. . ."

Abby looked up. She had run into Hamilton Holt! "Oh, sorry Hamilton! I. . . I wasn't looking."

Hamilton looked at Abby in confusion. "Are you. . . crying?"

Abby looked down. "Maybe."

Hamilton raised an eyebrow, although Abby didn't see that until she looked up again. "Alright, so I am. I just. . . I . . . heard a sad song. Yeah. Really emotional. . . By the way, how did you enjoy talking to my Aunt Lily?"

Abby's Great Aunt Lily was a champion wrestler. She called herself Leaping Lily. Abby had laughed at that the first time she heard it, but then she had seen what her Aunt could do. And she had never laughed again.

Hamilton nodded eagerly. "Yeah, it was awesome! And Madison and Reagan really like it too. Although they kept hogging the phone. . ."

Abby laughed. "Well, anyways. . . I've got to go find the music room."

"Why?" Hamilton asked.

"Um. . . I wanted to play a happy song, since I just heard a sad song and all, I wanted to hear something happy. . . so. . . bye!"

Abby started to walk past Hamilton, but he grabbed her arm. "You don't have to lie to me, you know," he said.

Abby stopped. Then she sighed. "Ok, so I'm a bad liar. But, I can't tell you why I'm crying, and I'm actually going to the music room to play _sad _songs."

Hamilton looked more confused than ever. "Why do you want to play sad songs if you're sad? Wouldn't you play happy songs so that you could be happy? I was less confused when you were lying."

Abby sighed. "I always listen to or play sad songs when I'm sad. Sad songs are like a friend that listen to you as you pour out your soul, sharing the load with you. It helps me calm down. You probably do the same thing, except for you probably punch things."

"Oh!" Hamilton cried. "That makes a lot more sense now." He was grinning triumphantly.

Abby smiled weakly and then said, "Well, see ya around." As Abby left, Hamilton paused for a few seconds. Then he shrugged and walked on to. . . where was he going again? Hamilton scrunched up his eyebrows, and then suddenly he remembered. Oh yeah! He was going to the kitchen. . .

* * *

Ian and Amy were coming back inside. It had been ten minutes, and still Abby hadn't come back out. Dan had said that he would stay outside for a few more minutes. Instantly he had regretted what he had said. He had just given Ian and Amy more alone time!

As Ian and Amy went inside to look for Abby, the suddenly heard music.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That's Abby," Ian said.

When Ian and Amy reached the music room, Ian stopped in the doorway. He had forgotten that Abby had a soft spot for music. He had forgotten almost everything about her, until she had suddenly come back. . .

Amy was frozen. Abby played the piano so beautifully!

And then Abby started singing. Amy couldn't recognize the song, but she like the sound of it.

_It might be hard to get it_

_From where you're standing now_

_But right there at the bottom_

_You'll be finding out_

_Good happens_

_Just wait and see_

_So you've had a couple bad breaks_

_Man I've been there too,_

_I've been cut down, shut down_

_No matter what now, _

_I'm telling you_

_Good Happens_

_You gotta' believe, good happens_

_Now when you least expect it_

_There's gonna' be a change_

_And all the pain you're feeling_

_Now will flow away_

_It won't be long until you_

_See the day_

_You'll look back on this and _

_Be laughing_

'_Cause good happens_

_Remember our friend Billy,_

_So lost in every way?_

_We didn't think he'd make it_

_But last year he got saved_

_Good happens_

_Ooh, good happens_

_Wasn't too long ago_

_That I couldn't figure it out_

_If I hadn't found my faith_

_Then I wouldn't be here to _

_Help you now_

_Good happens,_

_Ooh I believe good happens_

_Now when you least expect it_

_There's gonna' be a change_

_And all the pain you're feeling_

_Now will flow away_

_It won't be long until you_

_See the day_

_You'll look back on this and _

_Be laughing_

'_Cause good happens_

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh_

_You see all the dark clouds are passing_

_You'll look back on this and be laughing_

'_Cause good happens_

_Good happens_

_Ooh yeah_

_It might be hard to get it_

_From where you're standing now_

_Just wait and see. . ._

When Abby was finished, she slowly took her hands off the piano and then just sat there, lost in her own thoughts.

Ian cleared his throat. Abby looked, up, and then she quickly wiped her tears away, and tried to grin, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Amy and Ian were dumb founded. "Abby," Amy said cautiously, "What's wrong?"

Abby bit her lip. "I. . . can't tell you." More tears ran down Abby's cheeks.

Ian went and sat by her, and Amy followed suit. "Why not?" Ian asked.

Abby sighed. "Because. . . My uncle would kill me, and I don't what I can do!" More fresh sobs arose, and Abby leaned against the piano, accidently pressing on some keys, but she didn't care right now.

Amy patted her back and tried to comfort her, but she wasn't sure what to do. She looked at Ian and mouthed, _What should I do?_ Ian shrugged. He'd never seen Abby like this.

Then Abby sat up again. "S-s-sorry, guys. It's just. . . my uncle. . . wants me to. . . do something horrible. And I know I can't do it, but I don't know how I can stop him from doing something. And. . . I just needed to calm down and pull myself together. But. . . I think I'll be alright."

"What do you mean, do something horrible?" Ian demanded. "What did Mr. McIntyre say to you?"

Abby bit her lip. "I don't know how I can tell you. . ."

Amy was staring into space. "Dan was right. . ." she murmured.

"What?" Ian and Abby asked at the same time.

Amy shook her head. "Dan thought that Mr. McIntyre wanted to do something more than bring us all here for safety. . . but he wasn't sure what."

Abby nodded. "He was most definitely right."

"Abby, can't you just tell us what you uncle said to you?" Ian asked. He was tired of Abby avoiding the subject.

Abby sighed. "Not right now. But. . . soon. I promise."

Ian nodded. "Alright. I suppose I can wait that long. Are you sure you're alright?"

Abby nodded. "I just need to sing some more sad songs and I'll be good."

Ian stood up to leave.

Amy wanted to stay and listen to Abby, but she also wanted to ask Ian some questions. Maybe he would have an idea of what Mr. McIntyre had said to Abby. . .

Amy made up her mind. She stood up, bent down and gave Abby a quick hug, and then followed Ian out of the music room.

**Wow, that was long! I like it. I've had this big idea for a long time. What with Mr. McIntyre asking Abby to do something horrible and all, and then Abby going to play some sad songs. By the way, you should listen to Good Happens by Katie Lawhorne. Her music is way good!!! (Whenever people use songs in their stories, I usually go listen to them. Especially if I've never heard them before.)**

**REVIEW!!! :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I rewrote it. I didn't like how it turned out. Loved chapter 10, tho! Anyways...hope you like it! :]**

Chapter 9 - Eavesdropping

Natalie practically tore her hair out in frustration.

_Why?_ She asked herself. _Why did she have to come here? Why does she have to ruin _everything_? I wish she had never been born!_

But wishing did Natalie no good. She had wished for many things, and none of it had made a difference. Sometimes, it had just gotten worse.

Natalie kicked her bed. _I hate Abby. If only. . ._ But 'if only's were just as bad as wishes. They never worked.

Natalie groaned and sat down on her bed. Abby had ruined Natalie's life ever since she had come for the first time 6 years ago...And thankfully, she had left it 1 year later. But now she was back, when Natalie needed her the least.

And it wasn't just Abby. Oh, no, it was also her uncle, Amy, Dan, Nellie, Jonah, the Holts, and even Irina! There was no reason for them to be at her home! (Well, technically, anyways.) She didn't understand why her parents had agreed to this. And they _must_ have known that Abby was coming. They should have known that she hated her. They must have known that Ian and Abby had landed on a bad note. So _why was she here?_

Natalie didn't have a clue.

Natalie stood up. She couldn't just stay in her room fuming. She needed to cool down. Maybe she could find a way to get Abby out of her life for good.

As Natalie walked down one of the many corridors of her mansion, (well, technically,) she suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. Something was wrong here. What was it?

Natalie narrowed her eyes. Then she saw it.

On the floor.

_Water droplets._

Natalie's face was instantly in a scowl, and she was about to clap for a maid, when she noticed that it wasn't just water droplets-it was a _trail_ of water droplets. And it led right to a certain door-a door which Natalie was not permitted to enter.

And Natalie hated not having the right to move about in her own house. (Well, technically.)

Natalie slowly and quietly walked over to the door, careful to not get her shoes wet. She put her ear to the door.

Nothing.

But at the same time. . .Something.

Natalie reached into her pocket, and took out her eavesdropping device. (Which was really quite similar to a hearing aid, but Natalie would never admit that.) She put it in her ear, and listened again.

She was just in time to hear a man's voice say: ". . .So you _will_ do it, won't you Abby?"

"Yes. I have no choice, obviously."

"And you are not happy about that?"

"Not exactly, Uncle. . .Really, I think the Madrigals would have a little more trust in me then _that._ Although I'm not sure how they could catch me if I resisted--I've outwitted The cleverest Lucian before."

"Abby, the Madrigals are not trusting people. And Lucians aren't the same as Madrigals. You should have picked that up during our conversation."

"But I'm not the same as a regular 13 year old girl. You know that."

"Yes. . . Well, run along Abby. I have more work to attend to--And you must prepare for what you are about to do."

A rustle of movement--Natalie quickly withdrew her ear from the door and hid behind a nearby plant. A pathetic choice, she knew, and Abby did have. . .certain qualities. But maybe, with luck on her side–

The door opened. It closed. Natalie held her breath, and strained to here any movement. . .

Sobs.

Natalie risked a glance. Abby was there, plain as day, and she was. . ._crying_. Certainly not what Natalie had expected. She had sounded so confident when she had been listening. What was going on?

Then, with a shuddering breath, Abby stood up, and started to walk off purposefully. Natalie waited just a moment, and then stealthily followed her. Abby wouldn't know–She was to busy crying.

Natalie stopped dead in her tracks. Abby had bumped into Hamilton Holt!

Natalie strained to listen to their conversation–Well, not exactly. She still had the eavesdropping device in her ear.

Natalie kept herself from snorting. Abby was so pathetic! Pretending that she had just heard a sad song. . .Really. And wasn't Abby a better actor then that? She certainly had been when she was talking with Mr. McIntyre.

The conversation finished, Abby went on her way, and Hamilton paused for a moment before he went his.

Natalie stayed where she was until the sounds of footsteps receded. This was what she had been waiting for. This was her ticket to getting rid of Abby. Finally, she could get some respect–Her parents would adore her, and Ian would be set straight. Life would soon then be returned to normal.

How sweet revenge was.

**Ok, so I know this was a short chapter-And oh, how I hate short chapters. But you won't have to wait forever for the next chapter. It's already written. And just a heads up, I'm rewriting chapter 11, too. Tell me what you think! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I know this took forever to update! SORRY!!!**

**But anyways, here's what you asked for, The New Ace Of Spies. . . Hope you like it! Sorry if it's really cheesy and you don't like it. . . (You'll find out what I mean soon enough, the rest of you. . .)**

Chapter 10 - The Madrigals Plan And Something Unexpected

"My Uncle's plan is long, and complicated," Abby said.

Abby had finally calmed down enough to tell everyone what her Uncle had planned to do. She had told Ian to get Amy, Dan, Natalie, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Jonah. They were all sitting in one of the five conference rooms in the Kabra's gigantic mansion.

Abby looked around at everyone a little nervously. Did they actually believe what she had told them so far? Abby bit her lip. It wasn't every day that a 13 year old girl told you that her Uncle was a Madrigal and was planning to kill you. Well, she hadn't exactly told them that he wanted to _kill_ them. . . just that he didn't want them getting the clues.

Abby glanced at Ian. He was looking at her encouragingly. Abby took a deep breath, and started again.

"My Uncle was Grace's lawyer. So when she changed her will, he had to go along with it. But because he is a Madrigal, he couldn't let it go on for long. So my Uncle is now about to stop all of you from getting the clues. And he has created a very complicated plan with his fellow 'lawyers' to do it."

Abby paused, and made eye contact with everyone before continuing. She had to make sure everyone believed her. Or else everything would go terribly, horribly wrong. . .

Abby took another breath. A stray tear made its way down her cheek, and Abby absently wiped it away. "They figured out everything, considered every obstacle, every possible danger. Except for me."

There a few gasps, a few raised eyebrows, and most of all, questions. Everyone was talking, until Ian finally stood up and yelled, "Everyone! QUIET! Listen to Abby! Wait until she is finished talking. She has a lot to say, and maybe she will answer your questions before you ask them. Give her a chance to explain." Ian sat back down, and gestured for Abby to continue.

Abby nodded, and started again. "My Uncle told me that he– that the Madrigals, needed my help. He told me what I needed to do, but not much else. But that's alright, because. . . I have a major role in his– in the Madrigals, plan, and so I know just about everything. But they didn't count on me turning against them."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't they have considered that, though? They are the Madrigals, after all." This question was asked almost sarcastically, but Abby took it very seriously.

"Yes. Yes they did," she said softly. More tears began running down Abby's cheeks, and she hurriedly wiped them away, determined not to cry in front of everybody. "So now, I intend to stop them from k. . . continuing with their plan. And I need all of your help. Otherwise, you will all end up. . . d. . .d. . ." Abby shook her head, and then grabbed a chair and sat down, sobs racking her body.

Ian stood up, and continued were Abby had left off. "Dead."

Everyone was instantly talking, gasping, and anything but being quiet. Everyone, that is, but Abby, who was crying, and Ian, who stood still for a while. Then he raised his hands, and tried to calm everyone down. It took him a few minutes.

When everybody stopped shouting, Ian looked over at Abby. She had stopped crying, although now she was just staring into space, and she still looked a little fragile. Ian sighed. "Everyone. I need your cooperation. Please, let Abby tell you what to do–"

Jonah interrupted him. "What if we think that this is all just a little plan to distract us, while the real plan is put into action, an' then–"

Now Ian interrupted Jonah. "Then you can go ahead and ask Abby," he said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at Abby. She was still lost, horrible thoughts churning in her mind, thoughts that _no_ 13 year old should have in their minds. Not even 14. Or 15. Or 16, for that matter. Tears were making tracks down her cheeks again, but Abby didn't care anymore. She suddenly looked up, realizing that everyone was staring at her.

"Do you think that she's pretending?" Ian asked Jonah, still in a soft, calm voice.

Abby snorted. "Well, I am a good actress."

Ian grinned. "Not that good, Abby. Believe me, even after five years, I still know you."

Abby smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you do." The smile slowly slipped off of Abby's face, and the tears returned again.

Jonah looked down at his feet, a little ashamed. "I didn't mean it that way. But this sounds a little suspicious. An' there's somethin' I don't get– how could Abby 'turn against them', if the Madrigals figured that out, too?"

"Because they threatened me," Abby whispered.

Amy gasped. Then she blushed. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No, it's fine," Abby said a little bitterly. "I gasped when they told me, too."

Hamilton's brow furrowed. "I don't get it," he said. "If they threatened you, then why did you decide to turn against them?" Nobody realized it, and Hamilton barely realized it either, but he was hoping for a certain answer. . .

Abby made a face. "They just made me an offer that I had to refuse," she replied.

Hamilton was still confused. "What offer?"

Abby sighed. "Maybe I'll tell you later. . ."

Hamilton shrugged. Madison raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you tell us now? To wimpy? Afraid you'll cry again? Huh, huh, huh?" she taunted.

"Madison!" Hamilton barked.

Madison jumped. "What?" she whined. "I was just–"

"Madison," Dan sighed. "Would you quit it? Can't you see that Abby's been through a lot? I mean, even _I'm_ not that thick."

Madison glared at Dan, but said no more.

Abby bit her lip. "It's ok, Dan. I understand that it's hard to believe."

"Well I believe you," Hamilton said confidently.

"So do I," Dan confirmed.

Amy nodded. "I do too," she whispered.

Ian raised a hand. "As do I."

Natalie sighed. "Ok, so normally, Abby, I hate your guts."

"Ditto," Abby nodded.

"But," Natalie went on. "My brother believes you. Which I can't make out. But anyways, this seems pretty real. I believe you to. But right after this, I hate you again," she said hurriedly.

Abby smiled. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me, Natalie."

"Oh, save it!" Natalie snapped.

Abby sighed. "Natalie, can't we be friends?"

"No!"

Abby was taken back. So was everyone else.

"Natalie?" Ian asked cautiously. "Why–"

"Because!" Natalie hissed. "Just. . . forget it." Natalie turned her head away from everyone else, but Abby thought that she could make out tears. . .

"Natalie," Abby said softly. "If I ever did something–"

"Save it!" Natalie snarled.

Abby furrowed her brow, but she decided to think about it later. If there was a later. Abby decided not to think about that, either.

Jonah spoke up. "I guess this makes some sense," he said. "I'll see where this goes."

Hamilton glared at Madison and Reagan. "Well?" he demanded.

"I be–" Reagan began, but she was cut off by Madison.

"Reagan!" she said. "Don't–"

"Madison. I have always done what you said. I have always been bossed around by you. And I am tired of it. Really tired of it. So just back off!" Reagan huffed. "Abby, I believe you too. But I don't make any promises on Madison," she added.

Madison glared. "What do you mean, you don't make promises? I was going to say. . . something else."

Everyone waited for Madison to continue, and finally she said, "Ok, ok! Abby. . . I believe you too."

Abby smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you! Thank you, everyone. Now, here is what we have to do. . ."

- - -

Once Abby was completely done explaining and answering questions, almost everyone left to pretend that the day was completely normal, and that they weren't about to risk there lives. As if they didn't know that they would lose them anyways if they didn't do anything.

Abby still sat in her seat, completely wiped out. Ian came over, and put a hand on her shoulder, his other hand interlocked with Amy's.

"Abby," he said softly.

"Hm?" Abby said, her eyes closed. She was resting her head in her hand, and was thinking that it would feel so nice to fall asleep. . .

"You did great."

Abby looked up. Ian and Amy were smiling at her.

"You did," Amy insisted. "I never would have been able to do that."

Ian nodded. "Get some sleep now. You look. . .tired."

Abby nodded. "I will."

Ian patted her shoulder, and then he and Amy left the room.

_Alone,_ Abby thought._ I'm finally all alone. Maybe I'll just fall asleep right here. . ._

But Abby wasn't alone.

"Abby?" Hamilton hesitated.

Abby looked up. "Oh. Hey Hamilton. What are you still doing here? I thought you were going to talk to your parents–"

"I will," Hamilton assured her. "But. . . I wanted to talk to you for a second."

Hamilton stood awkwardly by Abby, who was still sitting down. He looked down at his tennis shoes, and at the lush carpet on the floor.

Abby stood up. "About what?"

Hamilton shoved his hands in his pockets, and then took them out again. "I. . . That day. When you were crying. It was because of this." It wasn't a question.

Abby nodded. "Yes."

"And you couldn't tell me then. Why now?"

Abby took a breath. "Because then, I was falling apart."

"You looked like you were falling apart just now, too."

"Yeah. But then. . .it was too soon. Like I said, I was falling part! I needed to calm down."

"What were you thinking?" Hamilton asked curiously.

Abby's eyes widened. "What?"

"What were you thinking? When you bumped into me. When you were crying."

"Oh. I was thinking. . . that I needed to listen to some music. Fast. I was wishing that I was home, and that I could ride on my bike down to this park that I always go to when I need to calm down. . . and I was thinking that I couldn't let my Uncle and his lawyer friends kill my friends."

"Ian?"

Abby looked up. She had been studying the carpet, almost lost in thought. "What do you mean, 'Ian'?"

"Ian."

"But. . .Oh. You think. . . Oh, no! No, no, no, no. I don't. . . I don't like Ian."

Hamilton looked skeptical.

"Really!" Abby insisted. "After all, he likes Amy. And I think they're really cute together, . . ." Abby trailed off, a small smile appearing on her face. Then she snapped back to reality. "I don't like him. Five years ago, I might have. . . But not anymore."

Hamilton smiled. It was a small smile, but still, it was a genuine smile. "So, when you were thinking about your friends. . . It wasn't just Ian."

"No," Abby shook her head. "I was thinking more that I couldn't just let you all die. You all have lives. . . You all have a right to live. I couldn't. . . I'm just not like that." Tears slid down Abby's cheeks again.

Hamilton put a hand to Abby's cheek to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry–"

"It's ok," Abby said. "I've been crying a lot. It kind of feels good."

Hamilton left his hand on Abby's cheek for a few seconds, realizing that he liked the warm feeling of it. . . Then he let it drop.

Hamilton and Abby stood there, a little awkwardly.

"Anything else?" Abby finally asked.

"Um. . ." Hamilton hesitated. There was a million things he wanted to tell Abby. One thing. No, a million. . . He wasn't sure. Finally, he said, "I. . . I hope your plan works."

Abby nodded. She looked down and to the side at one of the chairs that surrounded the huge table in the room. She was suddenly feeling a little hot. . ._It must be all of this pressure on me,_ she decided. _It's just too much to take in in one day._

Hamilton licked his lips nervously. Did somebody turn up the thermostat, or whatever it was? . . . He shook it off.

"So. . ." Hamilton said.

Abby looked up. "Yes?" she asked.

"I. . . I. . ."

"Ye-es?" Abby asked slowly.

"I. . . should probably go talk to my folks now. . ." Hamilton mumbled.

"Oh. . ." Abby said. "Well. . . Right. You're right." Abby nodded furiously, and Hamilton put a hand under her chin. Abby stopped nodding, and looked into Hamilton's eyes.

Hamilton leaned forward slightly, then stopped. What was he doing? Was he going soft?

Abby was breathing fast. Was Hamilton going to . . .kiss her? The temperature seemed to go up ten degrees.

Hamilton bit his lip, and then said, "Do you want me to stop?"

Abby could barely breathe. Talk about drama.

Hamilton leaned a little bit closer, slowly, not sure if Abby was ok with this. . .

And then their lips met. Hamilton wrapped his arms around Abby's waist, pulling her closer, and Abby wrapped her arms around Hamilton's neck.

Abby had never thought that she would have her first kiss in a conference room. . . or with someone like Hamilton. But she could feel something. . . something that she had used to feel, five years ago. . . but this was different.

Hamilton was in blissful happiness. Who knew kissing Abby could feel so good? When he had first seen her, he had just thought, "Huh. A girl. I wonder what's for lunch?" But now. . . Abby amazed him. She was so different from any girls he had met. . . Not that he had met that many. They had all been scared of him for some reason. . . But not Abby.

Finally, Abby and Hamilton pulled apart for air, breathing heavily. Abby bit her lip. She felt. . . _happy._ Because of the recent events, that feeling had seemed light years away. . .

Hamilton held Abby close for a bit, but then he loosened his grip. "Gotta' go talk to my folks. . ." he mumbled. He turned, and walked out of the room.

Abby, still stunned, stood there for a few minutes. Slowly, she sank down into her chair.

She was now more confused then ever.

**So, what do you think? Did you like your Abby/Hamilton action, The New Ace Of Spies?**

**Review. That will help Abby's plan to work, and then nobody will die!!! (Except maybe the Madrigals. . . but those are the bad guys, so that's ok!)**

**But, seriously. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I rewrote this chapter. Sorry, I forgot to mention last time that I rewrote chapter 9, too. . .So go read it before you read this one. Only two parts of this were rewritten, but it still changes it a lot. I also fixed a few mistakes I had. :] Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11 - Acting For The Sake Of Suspicion

After Ian and Amy had left Abby in the conference room, Amy paused. "Wait, was Hamilton still in there when . . . ?"

Ian shrugged. "If he was, he probably had a question to ask Abby."

Amy nodded. It made sense.

Ian and Amy walked along the hall together for a while, and then they had to split up.

As Ian went right, Amy went straight.

Ian was quietly joined by Natalie after exactly 45 seconds.

Ian and Natalie silently made their way to a door. One of the grandest doors in the Kabra estate. Ian was about to knock, and then he paused. "Natalie, why don't you and Abby get al–?"

Ian was cut short by Natalie's hiss. "Shut. Up. Let's just do our job. And then you can get back to your _precious_ Amy."

Ian rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. Something was seriously wrong with his sister, but he shrugged it off. Time for that later. Ian rapped on the door, and then stepped back to wait.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon, Vikram Kabra had opened the door, and found his two children standing there.

"Yes, Ian?"

Natalie's eyes narrowed a bit, but no one noticed.

Ian stepped forward. "Father, Natalie and I must talk to you. Urgently."

Ian's tone was different than Vikram had ever heard it. . . Vikram raised an eyebrow, but he let them in.

Vikram sat behind his desk, and faced his two children. "What is this matter of urgency, Ian?"

Ian sighed inwardly. Sometimes he wished that he had a stronger bond with his father. Sometimes he didn't want to talk formally with him, but normally. Ian pushed the thought away. He had to make a good impression if he wanted his father to believe him.

"It's a bit of a long story. . ." Ian began.

- - -

Amy found Dan in the library. Amy checked her eyes again. Yep. Dan was in the library, talking earnestly with Alistair Oh. _Whoever thought that I would find _Dan_ in a library?_ _Again? _Amy thought. She almost grinned, but then remembered why Dan was in the library in the first place. He was talking to Alistair. And Amy needed to help the little dweeb out, or they would all. . .

Amy swallowed. Don't think about that. Just walk forward, and talk with Uncle Alistair. Convince him that he needs to help us. And don't stutter. It's just Alistair. . .

Amy walked up to Dan and Alistair, but they didn't seem to notice her. Dan was explaining to fast, to confusingly. . . Amy needed to step in and start over.

"Dan. Dan. _Dan!_ Daniel Ca-"

"It's Dan!" Dan yelled. "Oh. Hi Amy. As I was saying–"

"Dan," Amy interrupted again. "I think you're giving Alistair a head ache. M-maybe I should take over."

Dan sighed, but he nodded.

Amy face Alistair Oh. "D-did you get any of what Dan said?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, my dear girl. He was talking very fast. I think he said something about sprinklers. . ."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just start with the meeting, Amy."

Amy nodded. "It's kind of a long story, so you might want to sit down. . ."

- - -

Hamilton watched his dad lifting weights. Was he ever going to stop? And were was Reagan and Madison? What about Mary-Todd? Oh, there she was. Just walking in.

"Ham, dear, what's the matter? You look. . ." she began.

Hamilton looked up. "What? Oh, nothing's wrong. . . I mean, there is something that I need to talk to you two about, but besides that, everything's. . .great."

Eisenhower set down his weights and sat up. "Spit it out, boy!" he yelled.

Hamilton immediately saluted. "SIR, YES SIR!"

Mary-Todd sat down by her husband expectantly.

Hamilton took a deep breath to compose himself. Don't think about Abby now. Think about what you have to do. . .And what will happen if you don't do it. "It's rather a long story. . ." he began.

- - -

Jonah tried to walk the halls of the Kabra estate confidently. He really did. But he wouldn't have fooled anyone. Except maybe the Holts. . .

Jonah found his dad in their guest room, typing into his blackberry, as usual. He barely glanced up as Jonah walked in. "Jonah! We need to find a way to sneak you out of here tomorrow so that you can go to that movie premier. Do you think we can–"

"Whoa!" Jonah exclaimed. "Movie premier?! Which one?"

Jonah's father shrugged. "Who cares? It doesn't matter. What matters is that all the big stars will be there, and we need you there too. Got any ideas?"

Jonah thought for a moment. Then a smile spread across his face. "Yeah. I do. Ya' see, Abby told me somethin' earlier. Somethin' that will let us slip away for a bit. . ."

Mr. Wizard looked at his son expectantly. "How?"

"Well, there's a time tomorrow when the people's is doing somethin' big. So big, that I can slip out unnoticed for a while. You can to."

Mr. Wizard beamed. "That's my boy! Now, let's here this little plan of yours from the beginning, shall we?"

- - -

Ian and Natalie both let out a breath as their father's study door closed behind them.

Ian grinned. "One down. . . one to go?"

Natalie did not grin. "He still want's to talk to Abby. He's not completely. . .'down'. You've been spending so much time with Amy that you are starting to talk like her. Let's go find Irina. Where would she be?"

"We should go check her room. And I do have her cell phone number. We could call her if we need too."

Natalie nodded. "Let's go then."

When Ian and Natalie reached Irina's room, Ian knocked on the door. He didn't hesitate this time.

Irina took her time to answer the door. Ian had just been about to suggest to Natalie that they call her when she opened the door. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Ian smiled and tried to look pleasant. "We have a matter of the utmost importance to talk to you about. May we come in?"

Irina's eyes narrowed, but she opened the door wider to let them enter.

Irina turned around to face Ian and Natalie after she had closed the door. "What is this 'matter of utmost importance' that you must speak to me of?"

Natalie was about to take a breath when Ian started talking. Once again, Natalie glared, and once again, nobody noticed.

"It is quite a long story–" Ian began.

"Make it short." Irina ordered.

Ian sighed. "There's no easy way to do that. . ."

- - -

_Abby gasped._

_But no air entered her lungs. She tried to breath, but there was to much pressure on her. This was all wrong, nothing was going right. . .She had to stop them. . .But first, she had to. . ._

_Abby could feel herself dying._

"_No. . ." she mumbled, right before–_

Abby woke up, breathing hard. She'd just had a nightmare, she was sure of it. But she couldn't remember what it was about. . .Abby shook her head. No time for that now. Why try to remember a nightmare? It would just frighten her even more then she had been already. And she could do without that.

Abby threw her blanket off of her and brushed out her hair. One look in the mirror, and she decided she needed a change of clothes, too.

Once Abby was looking presentable again, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

4:22

Abby left her room and bumped into Amy and Dan.

"Oops!" Abby cried. "Sorry. . .I was just looking for _Alistair._"

Dan nodded. "He's doing just fine, Abby. You don't need to worry, thanks to Amy."

Amy blushed. "I didn't do that much," she muttered.

Abby grinned. "Awesome! Well, I guess I had better go find Ian then. . ."

Dan shrugged and left to ready himself for what laid ahead.

Amy pointed down the hall. "I think he's that way."

Abby gave Amy a quick hug. "Thanks! For everything."

Amy just blushed again and returned Abby's hug.

Abby found Ian a little bit later. "Ian! What's up?'

Ian bit his lip. "My father would like to talk to you. And Irina. . .Doesn't trust me. Or Natalie. And she hardly knows you, so no trust there, either. I don't think we'll have any luck with her."

Abby nodded. "Ok. . .Irina. . .not a big deal. We can still do it without her. Did you tell her to stay away–?"

"Yes, I did," Ian assured her.

Abby nodded again. "Ok. So. . .I just need to talk to your father."

Ian nodded. "You ok? You look a little–"

"I'm fine," Abby interrupted. "Just a lot of stress."

Ian shrugged. "Alright, if you're sure. . ."

Abby smiled. "I am."

And with that, Abby started to make her way towards Vikram Kabra's office.

**- - -**

**I hope you liked it! :] I think I might have rushed the last part. . .I'm still not sure it's quite what I want. As you can see, it's a little different. (Ok, a lot.) So, pretend the original chapter 11 didn't happen, ok? Ok. And tell me what you think!**


End file.
